<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Kingdom Come by Jun1per</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767813">My Kingdom Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun1per/pseuds/Jun1per'>Jun1per</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, DreamSMP - Freeform, Jschlatt is insane and I love him, Torture, l'manberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun1per/pseuds/Jun1per</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jschlatt is the emperor of L'manburg. He teaches Wilbur a lesson about power...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Kingdom Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything he'd worked for. All of the sacrifices made, all of the battles he'd fought. In the end, Wilbur was left with nothing. Nothing but a dirt hut and arrow wounds from the citizens of L'manberg, who turned on him in an instant. It felt like a blur, and as he sat and contemplated, his chest tightened and breathing hitched. A presidential election had turned into a nightmare...all thanks to a certain man with goat horns. </p><p>"Wilbur?" </p><p>Wilbur looked up at the sound of his name. No...he wasn't left with nothing. He had Tommy by his side, a right hand man and a dear friend. He watched as Tommy approached with some wood, looking as worn out as he. </p><p>"You should take a break, Tommy. I'll gather some more materials."</p><p>"But it's almost nighttime...and besides, you're still hurt."</p><p>"You're in worse shape than I am, man."</p><p>That was true. While both were being shot at fleeing the site of the election, Tommy had taken a much more direct arrow shot to his shoulder. Wilbur had been grazed by arrows, having some lesser cuts on his leg and side. Despite that, once they'd made it out of L'manberg, the blonde insisted on going out to gather supplies first while Wilbur set up camp...</p><p>Tommy put down the stack of wood he'd collected, grimacing and clutching his shoulder suddenly. The gash looked worse than before, and it looked like the pain was starting to truly effect him.

</p><p>"Shit, Tommy-" Wilbur quickly went to his friend's side, leading him to the bed he'd set up inside the hut and sitting him down. He hesitated before rolling up Tommy's t-shirt sleeve to look at the wound, hissing just looking at it. The arrow had pierced deep. The sleeve had been acting as a sort of makeshift bandage, but the blood was still flowing. But being stripped of everything meant they had no medical supplies, no potions of healing. Both of which they really needed. 

</p><p>"Ngh...I'll be ok. I'm not dying." Tommy tried to smile a bit. </p><p>"I'm a fool, I shouldn't have let you go out there..." The brunette cursed underneath his breath and stood up straight, adjusting his beanie and getting a wooden sword at the ready. "I'm going to go get some food and other stuff for us, ok? Lie down and try to rest, I'll be back before you know it."</p><p>Tommy sighed, nodding. His face was full of pure concern, but the woods surrounding the area seemed relatively safe when he was out earlier. 'Alright. Be careful, it's gonna get dark soon...ugh..." He lied down, the slightest movement of his shoulder making him hold it in pain. It was getting worse. He closed his eyes, the exhaustion winning over the pain. He passed out.</p><p>Wilbur bit his lip and left the hut, narrowing his eyes. He had to help Tommy...he needed those potions. There was only one course of action he could take. He had to infiltrate L'manberg. By order of Schlatt, the walls around the country were already starting to come down. When night fell, he could slip through the cracks and steal some potions and food, maybe even a horse. </p><p>He started running, the wind in his hair. Schlatt would pay for this...but the priority now was getting those supplies.</p><p>Little did Wilbur know that sneaking back into L'manberg alone would be the biggest mistake he'd ever make.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>